Justin the Death Eater
by Sk8erBoy11
Summary: When Alex, Dean, and Justin get picked to go to hogwarts....What happens when Justin gets into a house that no one expected?....and will one of them turn to the side of Voldermort?............read to find out review to get more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Dean's POV **

I didn't know I was a wizard at first. When I started dating Alex she told me she was a wizard. When she told me I had a tingly feeling in my stomach. Ever since then green and purple sparks have been shooting out of my head. Well the next month I attended Wiz Tech. When I entered Wiz Tech there was a raffle. If you got picked you could go to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.

I looked over my shoulder and there was max Russo reciting a spell over his ticket.

"Stick to his hand, Yes, that creepy old man ding dang dong dong" He was pointing his wand at professor Krum

ALEX POV

The night of the draw was a disaster. And that is coming from me. There were wizards everywhere. Professor Krum went to the top of the stairs

"SILENCE" he said. Everyone became quiet.

"The three lucky winners are…." He starts

"Justin Russo……..Dean Moriarty………and Max Russo" Professor Krum said

The next thing I saw was Dean run up to him and say " Max cheated"

"WAIT……we have a disqualification on Max Russo" He announces

"The new winner is…….Alex Russo" Professor Krum says

we went home immediately to tell Mom and Dad. "That's great" Dad said with a grin on his face .

"It's all the way in London" Justin explained.

"Magically transport ourselves..duh!" I said.

"your right Alex" Dad said.

"That's odd" Justin said "you never agree with her."

I called Dean and told him the plan. Me and Justin got our wands and we were in London in two seconds.

"Awesome" I said. I noticed that Dean was right next to me. It took a long time to find platform 9 ¾, but we eventually did. There standing right in front of us was….the HOGWARTS EXPRESS!!! I could not wait to get onboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

Chapter 2-

"Would you like anything from the Trolley" a lady asked.

"A licorice wand and a chocolate frog" Hermione said.

"That will be two gallions", the lady said.

I looked out the window and saw two black cloaked figures coming to the train.

"Oh know", I said.

"What??" Ron asked.

The train stopped with a sudden jerk. I stepped out of the cubicle and noticed dementors coming at me from all directions. Instantly, and from out of nowhere, a fifteen year old girl appeared.

"EXPECTO PATRONEM", she said as she pointed her wand towards the Dementors. Much to my surprise the Dementors went away.

"Thanks!', I said.

"No problem", she replied.

"I'm Alex", she said

"I'm Harry", I said still speechless from what I had seen.

"Harry?" Ron asked as he stuck his head out of the cubicle "what are you doing?'

"Hi", Alex said.

"Don't make friends with him", a voice said.

"He is just a bucket full of rubbish" another voice was heard to say.

"Be quiet" Ron said

Juest then! A blue eyed, blond haired person arrived!

"Potty and Weaselbe, is it?" he asked

"Be quiet Malfoy" Ron said.

The train stopped and we all got off. We had arrived at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall showed us the Great Hall, the Grand Staircase, Griffindor Common room, Slithering Common room, Hufflepuff Common room, Ravenclaw Common room, the Quiddich Field, Hagrid's Hut and all of the classrooms. We all went to the Great Hall and sat down on chairs. Professor McGonagall showed us the sorting hat and showed us how it works. "The sorting hat will separate you from whatever house it wants you to first up……Moriarty, dean", She said. "Huffle puff" 'the sorting hat said.

Everyone I Huffle Puff cheered. "Next….Weasly, Ron" she said. "Another Weasly, is it?" it said. "Gryffindor" the sorting hat said quickly. "Granger hermionie" Professor McGonagall said.

"Griffondor" it said easily. "Russo, Justin" she sahd "Slytherin", it said.

"Longbottom Neville" she said. "Gryfindon" "Russo, Alex" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's p.o.v.

"Darn it" I said loud enough for the whole hufflepuff common room to hear. But I didn't care. I was so mad that me and Alex were separated. I mean ravenclaw? Really?

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Harry's p.o.v.

"darn it" I said "I just got to know her!"

Alex's p.o.v.

I understand I'm away from dean but I think this might be good for us. Harry: hot Dean: hot Draco: HOTTNESS!

"wow…I wonder how justin is taking it being in slytherin. I would pay anything to see his face right now!"

Justin's p.o.v.

Good thing it took me a long time to get to the slytherin common room. Literally right when I walked in I felt uncomfortable. Immediately we left for dinner. At least dinner was good. I purposely walked slow and way behind everyone else. When we got to the common room, I immediately ram up the stairs and into the dormitory. I ran over to the corner and started crying.

"what's wrong" a girl said to me. Wait…a girl?

"ahhhh" I screamed. I was in the girls dorm! Two other girls started running around and screaming because they were changing for bed and they were…naked.

"ahhhhhhhh" I screamed and ran as far away as I could.

"Ewwww" I said to myself as I stepped in a pile of hippogriff poop. It was pouring as I got outside. I thought I might take a walk to get things out of my head. I walked. And walked. And walked.

"wait" I said "where's Hogwarts?" in was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin's p.o.v.

I looked up at the sky and saw a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"I read about this!" I said "oh no it's the dea-" everything went black.

Alex's p.o.v.

I thought for sure justin would have come to me already. What is taking him so long? I'm going to find him. I walked out to the grand staircase. I looked down.

"whoa" I yelled "that is so far down!" I leaned over a bit more. And I fell.

I saw justin. In the woods running for his life!

"justin" I yelled. He heard me.

"Alex?" he said. "I hear you but I can't see you!"

"justin look out behind you!" I screamed. I saw him get stabbed in the neck!

The scene shifted. I was in a dimly lit room. With justin! He is alive! I could just make out another figure putting their wand on the inside of his wrist. Some sort of tattoo I guess.

"you will make an unbreakable vow to serve the dark lord for eternity or die!"

I screamed. And woke up. I was in the hospital wing. It was the middle of the night. I felt my head and there was a cloth on my head. And blood. Lots of blood. I looked at the clock. Only 20 minutes after I fell. No big deal. I got up and walked over to the calendar.

"Ahhhhhh" I said "it's been 13 days since I fell! Justin could be dead!"

I searched the whole building when I finally found him.

"justin are you okay?" I said

"I MUST OBEY THE DARK LORD! DIE ALEX RUSSO!" he flung me across the grand staircase three stories. Ugh. Back to the infirmary!

Harry's p.o.v.

"alex," I said "you may be wounded and your skull could come off at any second, but you still look very pretty."

"Aw! Thank you" she said.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard dean moriarty scream. "she's mine!"

He ran over and jumped on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as I punched him in the face

Justin's p.o.v.

I can't wait until Tuesday. Tuesday is the day I send an army of death eaters into the castle to kill all inside!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's p.o.v.

"Dean? How are you feeling?" I said to dean moriarty in the infirmary.

"Who's dean?" he asked "my name is mason."

"No it's not! You're dean moriarty the wizard. It says so on all your clothes. You go to Hogwarts."

"No, I'm mason the werewolf I should not be here!" he yelled "I remember the fight that got me here. I jumped on top of Harry potter and I turned into a werewolf and killed him."

"No, you jumped on top of me and I punched you!" I screamed at him. He then jumped up, turned into a werewolf.

"I belong as an exchange student at tribecha prep in new York city!" he yelled as he ran out the window.

Darn. I have to go find him or alex will be so sad. Unless…..

Alex's p.o.v.

"what! Deans..d-d-d-dead?" I said with a sob. I hadn't been out of the infirmary for more than 30 minutes and I miss so much?

"you won't believe me but this isn't the weirdest thing that happened to me this week." I managed to get out.

"what do you mean?" harry asked

"well, I found justin in the grand stair case the other day and he said something about the dark lord and how he must obey it. He threw me three stories in the air! Since when was he that strong?"

"The dark lord? Oh no!" harry said as he rushed out the door.

"what does that mean?" I asked. He didn't hear me.

"I've got it!" I said to myself "I'll get Juliet to come and maybe when he sees her he will return to normal!"

I started my journey to find Juliet by using a secret passage to hogsmeade and magically transporting myself home. I spent the rest of the day finding Juliet. I found her across the street at the late night bite. I started to approach her when I got magically transported to a dark room.

"Where am I?" I asked. I stepped outside and saw a huge room. It was filled with people and at the top row I saw professors Krum and Dumbledore.

"what is this? I asked.

"your family wizard competition!" professor Krum said. "and it starts now"


End file.
